Summer Road Trip
by DearAlexia
Summary: A Teen Wolf fanfic about Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott going on a summer road trip. While Allison and Scott are thrilled to get away from Beacon Hills for awhile, Stiles is nervous about the idea of spending the next few weeks with Lydia and Lydia would much rather be home. When Stiles and Lydia know how much this means to their best friends, they agree to keep an open mind.
1. Chapter 1

A Teen Wolf fanfic about Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia going on a road trip for the first part of their summer.

While Allison and Scott are thrilled to get away from Beacon Hills for awhile, Stiles is nervous about the idea of spending the next few weeks with Lydia and Lydia would much rather be home. When Stiles and Lydia know how much this means to their best friends, they agree to keep an open mind.

As Allison danced down the stairs of Beacon Hills High School for the last time this school year, she linked her arm with Lydia's.

"Are you excited?!" Allison smiled wide to Lydia.

"Well, not particularly so…" Lydia raised her eyebrows, confused as to why Allison would think the road trip she had planned would be any fun. Not with a crowded car, anyways.

"Oh, come on! it will be great. I'll have Scott and you'll…" Allison's voice trailed off while letting go of Lydia's arm. She hopped in her car and started the engine, not sure how to make the next part sound appealing to her best friend.

"Have Stiles?" Lydia's green eyes showed no excitement as they made their way down the road.

When Allison pulled up to Lydia's drive way, she put her car in park. "It's going to be a lot of fun, I promise. You'll be surprised. Just give it a chance?"

Lydia took a long sigh, nodding her head and getting out of the car "okay! okay. I'll give it a chance. I'll see you at 8!" she shut the door and walked up the porch of her home.

Allison smiled, content, and made her way home to finish her packing. She was glad Lydia was going to be open about this. After everything that has happened this year, Allison really needed this road trip, and to be surrounded by her best friends would make it that much more fun.

…

"Stiles, I thought you would be thrilled!" Scott rolled down the window of his best friends baby blue jeep, enjoying the summer breeze.

"I mean I'm happy about it! but this is going to be the only time I have to prove myself to her…" Stiles took a big breath, slowing at the stop light in front of him and turning to his best friend.

"Look, Jackson's gone. You'll be fine" Scott smiled, not seeing the problem Stiles was.

"He left days ago, Scott! but yeah, it will be fun. No werewolf situations to worry about. Just some friends and a relaxing car ride."

Stiles parked his car when they reached Scott's house, walking up the driveway and inside to the kitchen.

"Allison really needs this- we all need this!" Scott paused, grabbing an apple and taking bite "…she'll really appreciate you coming along, Stiles."

…

later that evening, when the sun was just starting to cover the tops of the houses in Beacon Hills, Scott finished packing the last of everyone's things into the back of the jeep that would be his home for the next couple of weeks.

"Are we all set to go?" Scott brushed his hands off on his jeans before taking Allison's hand and climbing in to the back seat.

"I think so. Ready, Lydia?" Allison smiled at Lydia in the front seat, with her sun glasses shading her eyes and her strawberry blonde hair falling over one shoulder.

"Yep" Lydia smiled faintly while buckling her seat belt and sitting straight up with perfect posture.

"Bye Ms. McCall!" Stiles waved before getting in his car, cranking the radio and driving down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked over to see a sleeping Lydia. A pillow was tucked comfortably against the window and under her head where she fell asleep last night. He smiled and brought his eyes back to the road. He thought about last night.

"STILES I swear on my life if you do not turn that music down!" Lydia screamed. Every attempt she made to turn it down herself, Stiles would shoo her hand away.

"Lydia we've barely been in the car for an hour! and I'm the one driving, aren't I?" Stiles looked at the impatient girl in the corner of his eye.

She folded her arms across her chest, staring at the road in front of her. There were thick trees on either side of the car, and the warm sun sunk past them while the moon began to rise in the sky.

An hour later, Lydia tried again, speaking as kindly as she could. "Stiles?"

"Hm?" Stiles listened to her while peeking in the mirror at the back seat; Scott and Allison were fast asleep, Allison laying her head in his lap and Scott holding her hand. They breathed peacefully, in sync.

"Can you please, turn down the radio? I'm tired…"

Stiles nodded, smiling slightly. Lydia could be really sweet when she wanted to. He turned the radio down and changed the station to a quiet song, one with acoustic guitars and pianos.

"Good morning, everyone!" Stiles chirped, parking in front of a small diner. Everyone was slow to wake, rubbing their eyes and awaking from dreams.

"Breakfast?" Scott's morning voice asked, his stomach growling.

"Yum!" Allison smiled, being the first to get out of the car. She was the biggest morning person Scott knew. He followed short behind.

Stiles turned off the engine and put his keys in his pocket. He couldn't wait to get back on the road so he could get some sleep while Scott drove. "Come on, Lydia. Let's go eat."

"This place better have chocolate chip pancakes" Lydia practically crawled out of the car, walking with Stiles into the diner.

…

A half hour later while Lydia was eating her pancakes, they started to talk about where to go next.

"We should stop at a beach if we can find one and then possibly a hotel for a night. A shower and a bed sounds really nice," Allison finished her omelet and toast and rested her silverware on the plate.

Just as Scott was going to say how great of an idea that was, a waitress turned up the volume on a TV hanging above the bar counter.

_"Animal attacks proceed to occur up and down the eastern side of California, but this is the first time anything has occurred in Nevada, Janet."_ The live reporter talks to his coworker and anchor of the news channel. "The_small park in Reno, Nevada had always been a favorite place for family on the weekends until 16 year old's Alice and Finn approached a nightmare they say was a wolf." A small interview of the teenagers is shown before the reporter speaks of the minor injuries Alice and Finn have and reminds us all that he will keep us up to date._

__Stiles looks around at his friends, thinking the same thing they all were: _what. the. hell._

__When the waitress comes by to take the finished plates of food, a door opens and a bell rings with it.

"Oh my God," Lydia whispers, grabbing Stiles' arm "look! look who just walked in!" she whispers, leaning toward the table, scanning the faces of her friends.

A broken armed Alice and Bruised faced Finn smile to their locals in the diner before seating themselves at the bar.

Scott and Stiles nearly trip over their feet while rushing to the sides of the teenagers.

"Scott!" Allison attempts at pulling him back, sighing in defeat. She looks at Lydia, who is wide eyed and terrified. "Oh, Lydia," Allison moves to the other side of the table grabbing her friends hands "It's going to be okay, I promise, we'll be okay…"

"I thought we went on this trip to get away from this supernatural stuff," the green eyed girl's breathing became heavy and her lips trembled before a tear escaped "Allison, I can't, not again, please…" Allison held her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone got settled and back in to the car, Scott began to drive while Stiles caught up on sleep. It was still a bright and early morning, and Scott decided to stop by the park the news reporter had talked about.

…

"You saw a wolf? you're sure… nothing… weird about that particular wolf?" Stiles traced the expressions on the teenagers faces. He was hoping for the truth.

Alice looked at Finn, and Finn hesitated to speak "well…"

"Well…?" Scott waited patiently.

"I… We know it sounds crazy…" Alice looked down at her cup of coffee and Finn finished her sentence, leaning closer to Scott "we think it was um, a werewolf…"

"Really? what would make you think that?" Scott asked calmly, needing all the answers he could get.

"It had these red eyes… and it wasn't fully animal shaped… it could walk on it's hind legs…" Finn whispered, shaking his head and finishing his breakfast "anyway, we're just glad everything is okay. Thanks for being concerned."

"Yeah, of course… just one more thing. How do you get to the park from here?"

…

Pulling up to the park, Scott observed the area. There was lots of open space and sunshine, tall trees planted thinly through the area, and farther to the right, he spotted a small scene of police men and yellow caution tape.

"Hey…" Allison searched Scott's eyes when he turned to look at her in the back seat, next to Lydia.

"Just for a couple of minutes, okay?" Allison spoke softly, glancing back at Lydia with both of her head phones in on full blast.

"Yeah, of course…" Scott tied his hand with Allison's and kissed her cheek "This is a beautiful park, isn't it?"

She smiled, happy to enjoy these moments "it is…"

Once they reached the police men, all they could see was a small splatter of blood and torn imprints from a wolf's paws. Scott's eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head. _There's something else here, _he thought. He could feel it. He walked around the trees, tracing the trunks with his free hand before he saw it; a triskele carved higher up in a tree between two branches.

"Looking for something?" a stranger called from behind them.

Scott turned and looked, puzzled. Was this the werewolf?

The stranger stared at Scott momentarily, only to reveal his red eyes "you should go."

"Allison," Scott spoke quietly "get in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"Do you need something? why are you playing investigator?" the stranger began to walk in a different direction before looking at Scott.

"I heard about the incident… was that you last night?" Scott followed.

"No, it wasn't me… I'm not from here. Just passing through…"

"Why are you passing through?" Scott waited a minute, wanting to structure his next question calmly "why is someone looking for revenge here?" Scott whispered.

"I'm trying to gather more information. How many packs they've found, how far they've gone, who's joined them," the stranger said, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening "It's the alpha pack….they're coming. They've been traveling the country, looking for alpha's. They leave that mark to let us know."

"Let us know what? that they're here? why, what are they doing?" Scott stopped, completely confused.

"I don't know. I have to go…. be careful, wherever you go." the stranger jogged to a pair of friends, who Scott could assume were the stranger's pack.

Scott walked back to the jeep, not sure what to think. He sat in the drivers seat and took out his phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" the man answered.

"Derek…" Scott started the car, buckled his seat belt, and made his way down the road "something's happening."


	4. Chapter 4

"…and then I called Derek and told him everything…" Scott and Stiles sat in their swim trunks on the beach, watching Lydia and Allison dance around in the water.

"So what do you think it is..? this alpha pack, I mean?" Stiles looked to his best friend, concerned "did you want to look further in to this?"

Scott shook his head, contemplating what to say next. He looked out to Allison, feeling his heart thump when her she let out a laugh and a huge smile from far away "no, not right now… I was thinking we could do a bit of searching on the way around our trip. Let's enjoy our summer while we can, Stiles."

Scott ran straight for Allison, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulders, running in to the water.

"SCOTT! S-STOP!" Allison laughed, stuttering at the cold, salty water splashing up against her pale skin. She thrashed around before Scott let her on her feet. She squeezed his hands, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

Stiles walked over to Lydia, lingering by her side before crossing his arms and letting the water wash up over his feet.

"Hey" Lydia smiled, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey" he said back, smiling too. They stood there for a few minutes, the breeze flushing against their cheeks.

"I remember the last time I was on a beach," Lydia started, searching for the end of the water in front of them "I was with my family, and Jackson came along…" Stiles frowned and chose not to say anything, not wanting to interrupt or ruin her vulnerable moment. He let his hands fall to his sides as she continued "…I can't remember ever being happier than I was that day."

"Did you want to go for a walk?" Stiles spoke softly, still not looking at her "just along the shore…"

Lydia looked right to him for the first time in these past few minutes, nodding. They walked side by side, their toes sinking slightly in the sand, leaving imprints behind them.

Stiles watched Lydia's hair swim behind her through the warm air before meeting her eyes. "I know you're worried about what happened earlier today… but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I need you to know you will be safe, Lydia."

She glanced up at him while they continued to walk, first slightly upset. Then she realized how honest he was being. She knew Stiles would never let her get hurt.

She started to realize all of the little things about Stiles; about his constant need to figure out the mystery, his very cheesy and _very_ stupid jokes… she remembered the times in elementary school when he'd sit by her quietly and color in the same coloring book, or when he saved a seat for her at lunch and wouldn't let anyone take her spot. Scott, of course, sat on the other side of him though.

She shook her head, smiling slightly before looking down at their hands. They were just inches from each other, and Lydia broke the space between them, tying their hands together as one. She felt happy, and warm; she felt safe, something she hadn't felt in awhile "Thank you, Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

As the rain poured down against the windows of the jeep, Scott continued to drive with Allison sleeping in the passengers seat. Stiles and Lydia sat next to each other in the back. Stiles slept soundly while Lydia looked out the window, doodling on a pad of paper.

The thunder boomed loud, scratching the sky in Wyoming with bright colors. One of the best things about a road trip was that you could be in three different states in one day; it was adventurous and enlightening to know you've hardly seen a fraction of the world. Scott was looking for a hotel they could spend the night in, considering they needed a proper place to sleep and a place to shower. The radio played quietly in the background; the song sometimes faded out with a news broadcast interrupting it because they were further into the mountains and hills, there wasn't very good service.

"…_An animal attack in a local bar just days after the attack in our neighboring state…" _The announcement came through the speakers. Scott turned slightly to meet Lydia's eyes. He looked back to the road and turned the radio up slightly. It continued to cut out, but he managed to catch the location of the bar.

"Can we at least find a hotel first?" Lydia begged, not wanting to spend the next hour in an unfamiliar bar.

…

When everyone agreed to investigate in the morning, they continued driving until they found a hotel. Scott handed Stiles his car keys after parking, opening the trunk, and taking everyone's belongings out. Lydia rolled her suitcase in shortly behind Allison, coming to a stop at the counter.

"There's got to be a connection, though… and how is it that they're going in the same exact direction we are?!" Stiles exaggerated his tone of voice while he and Scott waited for the girls to check in.

"I really don't know, Stiles." Scott shrugged "they've got to be coming to Beacon Hills soon, though…" he thought about his mother back home, worried for a moment. He wasn't there to take care of her if something happened; but he knew she would be smart enough to protect herself somewhat without him there.

The quartet rolled their suitcases into the large elevator while Allison held out the room keys "There's four, so we each have one. We're staying for two nights… and we're all sharing a room" she rushed the last part in quickly as the 'ding' of the elevator rang, getting out as quickly as she could.

"What?!" Lydia's face contorted, walking to their room. "How is that-" Allison unlocked the door, holding it open for them, waving her hand for them to come in.

There were two beds with white comforters and pillows and a pair of arm chairs with a small coffee table facing a TV.

"Allison…" Lydia started laughing, started "you're not serious, are you? I am sharing with you, right?" she walked into the room slowly.

Stiles tilted his head to Scott after Lydia's remark, shrugging. They were best friends, it would be no problem at all to share with Scott.

"Yeah, that's fine." Allison wasn't expecting to sleep with Scott, because she knew Lydia would react the way she did; she had a small amount of hope, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia wrapped a towel around her skin, tucking the corner of it under her arm and brushing through her wet hair. The air was still thick and hot from the shower. Lydia opened the door with the relief of cold air before walking over to her suitcase to grab a pair of clothes.

Stiles glanced up at her once before looking back at his phone, only to look at her again. "Uh" he stuttered, attempting to speak.

Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom to change.

…

It was getting late when the room was quiet and everyone was sitting or laying down, either watching TV or on their phones. Lydia turned the light off beside the bed. She sunk down under her covers, her strawberry blonde hair sprawling across the pillow.

"Yeah, then you have to do that-" Stiles was looking over Scott's shoulder, explaining how to play a game.

"before I do this?" Scott asked, confused.

"Yeah, before you do that, otherwise you'll be trapped." The two watched the game carefully.

Lydia watched Stiles carefully, smiling slightly at his concentration. She tucked her hand under her pillow, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

One by one, everyone fell asleep. The lights were out and the only sound in the room was the air vent, making a steady noise through the darkness.

_"Why can't we just go get him?!" two identical boys shouted at a blind man, confused._

_"Because," the man stood carefully with purpose in anger "this is too important to not wait for the right time."_

_"And what exactly is the 'right' time?!" the twins continued._

_A girl with angry, bright red eyes paced the floor, her toe nails clicking with each step._

_"What does it matter?" the girl shouted back at the twins, scowling "this isn't your plan, is it?"_

_The twins eyes began to glow like the girls in a feverish red; they became one form and ran for the girl._

Lydia woke up screaming, with the same heated atmosphere as when she had gotten out of the shower before she went to bed. Her heart was pounding while Stiles shouted her name, holding her close to his chest.

"Lyda! LYDIA!" he gripped her wrists, sitting next to her on the blanket. "Lydia, look at me!"

Lydia stopped suddenly, gasping for breath. She looked up at the boy with his concerned look as he let go of her hands gently. Scott and Allison were sat in front of her, not sure what to say.

"I know why they're here" Lydia whispered.

"Why who's here?" Stiles soothed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, confused. He looked at his friends across from them.

Scott shrugged, shaking his head.

"Who, Lydia?" Allison got no reply, so she took Lydia's hand in hers and asked again "Lydia, what are you talking about?"

"The alphas" she looked down at her friend "they're coming for… Scott…" Lydia's eyes met Scott's; she stared, scared for his life.

Stiles sighed "well, so much for a non werewolf summer."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the four of them woke up with a vague plan; to prepare for danger and to search for clues. Lydia was standing behind Allison, braiding her dark wavy hair as Stiles ran through the important details for the day.

"First, Scott and Lydia will go to that bar and check things out. Lydia might see a familiar face and Scott can over hear with his… werewolfy powers or whatever," Stiles pushed his hair back before continuing "while you two do that, Allison's going to teach me some self defense-"

"An archery lesson never hurt anyone" Allison nodded in agreement, standing up when Lydia tied the end of her hair.

"What about me? I need to learn something" normally Lydia would've had an annoyed tone to her voice, but every word was filled with worry.

"I'll teach you something when you get back, don't worry. Ready?" Allison looked at Stiles.

…

"WHOA! what- is… what is this?!" Stiles some how managed to tangle himself in the bow, his arms holding it awkwardly.

"Okay wait hold on," Allison shook her head and laughed while playing his hands properly on the bow "now the most important part of holding the bow is the alignment of your elbow" she pushed Stiles' tensed arm down so that his elbow was aligned with his shoulder.

"Wait!" Stiles tried to protest with a confused and uncomfortable face, moving his feet around in the damp grass, softened from last nights rain.

Allison waited patiently for him to relax, and once he stood still she carefully placed the arrow rightfully with the bow and in Stiles' hands. While Lydia and Scott had left the hotel, they had wandered a few minutes into the thick line of trees around it. The birds hummed when flying above them and the branches fought through the wind.

"Aim for the tree, and try not to move your hands…" Allison directed Stiles and watched the arrow fly from the bow almost in slow motion. She could tell right away that it wouldn't hit the target.

They tried again for a few hours until Stiles was descent enough to shoot ten in a row.

…

"This is the place?" Lydia folded her arms across her chest, trying to swallow down the nerves.

"Yeah," Scott let out a huff, his eyebrows raised "this is it. Ready?" he looked at the girl, waiting for her green eyes to look at him.

She faced him and nodded once, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

The ground was soft and the air smelled slightly of rain. Scott walked beside Lydia, holding the door open for her. It was a little after noon, so they had decided to get food while they were here.

Lydia walked straight to a booth, wanting to avoid confrontation with the room full of strangers. She looked thoughtfully at each face, but no one in her dream- or vision- had showed up.

"Hungry?" Scott asked, sliding a menu in front of his friend. He gave her a small smile. Although Scott and Lydia weren't very friendly, Lydia became someone he needed to protect. Not just for Allison because she's her best friend, and not just for Stiles because he'd been in love with Lydia since the 3rd grade, but because over time, Lydia had become a friend of his own.

"Yeah- starving, actually!" she smiled and looked down the menu, licking her lips. Her stomach was begging for food. They each ordered and gave their menu's to the waitress.

"So…" Scott spoke quieter now "anything?"

"Nope" she shook her head and bit on her bottom lip. Maybe it was just a nightmare, maybe Lydia was no help at all…. but she didn't want to accept that. She wanted- she needed to help in some way.

When their food came awhile later, and Scott was just taking another bite of his cheeseburger, Lydia covered her mouth and tried not to yell.

"What?" Scott lowered his voice, staring at Lydia.

"They're here…" she spoke as if she were stepping on glass. "A blind man and the girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Scott and Lydia did their best not to attract attention while the alpha pack lingered in the bar. "I'm surprised they're here," Scott whispered "I thought they-"

"Thought what, Scott?" a man stopped beside the table, looking straight ahead while sunglasses shaded his eyes "that we would have moved on to a different town already?" Lydia squealed quietly and folded her hands together, not looking upward.

Scott swallowed, taking a moment before speaking. "It's going to be okay, Lydia," he whispered, reaching across the table and resting a hand over hers. He looked up slowly, unsure of what to do. Beside the man was a girl with dark hair and a patient expression. Two twins that Lydia had described from her dream lingered in a corner, glancing over to the table.

"What do you want?" Scott's voice was low, calm; he didn't want an outburst; not here. If this alpha wanted Scott, it would be a different time, a different place, that they would fight.

"Well I want you to join my pack, Scott. It's as simple as that," the man folded a stick in his left hand, gliding it to his right and handing it to the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Scott kept his voice as steady as possible, not wanting to raise his heart beat. He couldn't sort through the anger or the confusion inside of himself.

The man shrugged "I've been finding out lots about you lately, that's all- but how rude of you, not asking for my own name…" the man smirked "but that's alright. It's Deucalion."

The girl beside him leaned over, speaking something quietly in his ear; something about the time was all Scott could understand while he wasn't fully focused.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I really have to get going. Be seeing you soon." Deucalion took his folded stick from the brunette in one hand and her arm in the other, meeting the identical boys at the door.

"stay here!" Scott spent just a few seconds in shock before looking at Lydia and jumping up from the table to run after them. "Wait!" he yelled, his feet resting on the rocks outside of the bar. "What do you want with me?" Scott took a leap of faith on the next part "if you're a pack of alpha's- why do you want me?" his heart raced for the answer, scared of what it would be.

"Because," Deucalion spoke, taking his glasses off and facing him. Instead of the smug and patient look the man had before, a cold a bitter determined one was now in Scott's face "I can not have you defeating me. Goodbye, Scott."


End file.
